The Awakening
by Beautiful Feather
Summary: The sequel to 'Vampire Heart' Zero knows something is wrong with him and goes to find someone to help him overcome the Silverblood, but with this new journey leaving Kaname behind, old problems stir up. KanamexZero, Yaoi -On Hold-
1. Preview

Hey, hey, don't get your hopes up sunshine. This isn't the first chapter; give me a week or so. I just wanted to get a few things out of the way first. I would like to have all of my readers (and first time readers) to understand some things'.

-Zero has vanished again!

-Kaname knows that Zero has remembers some parts about his life and knows that he has been tampered with.

-Sara and Ichiru are still out and moving freely.

-I don't know if any of you remember this but Yuki said that she was in love with Zero, well at least I think I placed that in the plot. If not, shit.

Anyways, I just wanted to know if anyone had any ideas for me or if anyone wanted to be my beta reader. I have been thinking about finding someone to help me go over my work and I wanted to know if anyone would like to volunteer for the part. Jay has given up on my work, so I kinda need all the help I can get .

Thank you for your patience with me and leaving all of you like that. Shall I get started?? What a stupid question the 10th of July is the last date I'm going to push this work out of my way.

Oh, one more thing, Vampire Heart has reached the 90th review, sooo happy when I saw that!

* * *

Chapter one- The Awakening (Preview)

Zero opened his eyes, still tiered from the journey. He ever was a good traveler, the idea of being moved other by then his own two feet always made him sick. Why did he agree to come here again?

"Master Kiryu, my Lady wishes your presence in her camber's when you have woken." A monotone voice stated seeing the boy stir. "I have had the maids prepare something more suitable for your stay with us. Please change with hasten, my Lady is not a patient person."

Zero recognized the voice as soon as his head was cleared of fog, Jeremy, the old hags 'private servant' or to anyone else's eyes, private slave. Jeremy hadn't been born here; the hag had sent her previous servant on a worldwide case to find his own replacement.

"Sure, sure." Zero groaned, pushing the heavy covers off of his stiff body, an other lovely side affect to a long day of traveling. He had wished he could have stayed at school, the moment things were starting to clear up, and Zero gets summoned to his least favorite place. The devil's pit, he had called it when he was little, Ichiru had always been too nervous of getting a beating to call this house by the name apparently it was meant for.

Jeremy kept his beady eyes on Zero as he walked towards the private bathroom attached to his room. This was why he hated coming here, he was always watched and I creped him out, well that was one of the reasons. Zero's biggest turn back to this place was the person he was about come face to face with.

The old witch of the West, his grand-mother.

* * *

Well I just wanted to give a small tasted of what I have thought up so far. That brings me to my next point… in this story I'm going to act as if not all of his family had been murdered. I don't think they all had been anyway. Well as you can tell I still have a lot to type before the 10th. Let me know what you think about the first 200 words and if any of you would be interested in being my beta reader


	2. Chapter One

The Awakening- Chapter One

The Awakening- Chapter One

Zero opened his eyes still tired from the journey. He had never been able to travel well, the idea of being moved by something other than his own two feet always made him nauseous. Why did he agree to come here anyway?

"Master Kiryu, my Lady wishes your presence in her chamber when you are ready." A monotone voice stated when seeing the boy stir. "I have had the maids prepare something more suitable for your stay with us. Please change with haste, my Lady is not a patient woman."

Zero recognized the voice as soon as his head had been cleared of the fog, Jeremy, the old hags 'private servant' or to anyone else's eyes, private slave. Jeremy hadn't been born here. The hag had sent her previous servant on a worldwide chase to find his own replacement.

"Sure, sure." Zero groaned while pushing the heavy covers off of his stiff body, another lovely side affect to a long day of traveling. He wished he could have stayed at the school. Just when things had started to clear up, he was summoned to his least favourite place. The Devil's Pit, he had called it when he was little, Ichiru had always been too nervous of getting a beating to call this house by the name, apparently it was meant for it.

Jeremy kept his beady eyes on Zero as he walked towards the private bathroom attached to his room. This was why he hated coming here, he was always watched and it gave him the creeps. Well, that was one of the reasons. Zero's biggest problem with coming back to this place was the person he was about meet face to face with.

The old Witch of the West, his grandmother.

The mansion had been the Kiryu family for generations, the ancient oil paintings of his ancestors were hung in every corridor watching Zero's steps just waiting for him to mess up or break the expensive hand made vases on display. Thankfully Zero was well past his days of childhood where he had spent every summer locked away with Ichiru in those eerie rooms, were you could simply glance at one of the antics and it would shatter.

The only place that Zero and Ichiru felt they could bring their voices higher then a whisper was the grand gardens hidden behind the manor. This had been their favourite place and would often sneak out of their rooms and climb down the trellis that covered the complete backside of the manor; they would simply walk around lost in thought as they gazed up at the stars.

Soon their grandmother learned of their late night outings and set up guards to insure that the young masters had a restful night. Though this only stopped Ichiru, Zero continued to leave his room more frequently just to prove the old hag that nothing could control him.

Zero smirked at the remembrance of when he first started to call her that name. It had always seemed too stick and then soon after, came the name for the manor. His loathing seemed to pick up from that point. Once again, though, this was all in the past for Zero, at least he hoped. He wasn't sure he could last long now being treated as a child, though he had come on her beckon call.

"Master Kiryu, would you please stop looking so blankly out of the window. My Lady has wished for your presence, how much longer will it take for you to be presentable?" Jeremy asked irritably as he set a bundle of clothing on his already made bed.

Zero didn't bother to reply to Jeremy but simply started again towards his original path to the bathroom and locked the door tightly behind him. Manor Devil's Pit seemed to be upholding its name nicely. He quickly discarded his clothing on the bathroom floor and stepped into the shower, turning the heat as hot as the knob could go. The drops pelted his body, burning on contact, but to Zero this was comforting. He felt cold, frozen to his heart it would seem. He had felt like this for sometime, the headmaster had told Zero he would feel like this until he had completely 'recovered' from the effect of the Silverblood. Though at the moment he felt better then he had a couple of days ago. Last night he had been confronted by Kaname, and to Zero's amazement, the moment Kanames' lips had touched his own it was almost like he had melted inside of him.

Sometime today he would need to write to Kaname telling him where he was. Honestly Zero didn't know how long he was going have to stay here, hidden away from the world. He felt a little sadden by the fact he would not even see Kaname's face for a while. Don't get him wrong, he wasn't in love with the vampire, he just enjoyed his company and how peaceful it was just to set next to him and hear Kaname's breath coming in slow and steady.

Zero rolled his eyes when he stepped out of the shower and saw the bundle that had been previously been placed on his bed, now placed on the vanity. On rich cream couloured parchment the sentence _Please be ready in twenty minuets, _written in perfect calligraphy. What did Jeremy think Zero was, a girl? He had only taken so long because Jeremy had been standing watching Zero move around his room before.

Crumpling the note and discarding it into the waist bin, Zero continued to turn himself into the presentable young man the hag expected him to be, which had never been an easy task.

The bathroom window looked out over the garden that Zero loved; from there you could see three simple crosses standing tall on one of the many hills that shape the land around the manor. These three crosses were to represent the memory of his grandmother's son, daughter-in-law and grandson (though the last one was still alive). Zero's family. Anger rose in him again thinking about how the hag had reacted to the death of her remaining family. She had completely ignored everyone when they had said Zero should been placed in her care, she wanted nothing to do with him. The truth is that the headmaster had been the first to replay to the call saying there had been an attack on the Kiryu family, and because Zero had no other family besides his grandmother, who wouldn't even look at him let alone live under the same roof, the headmaster had taken the responsibility of keeping an eye on him.

This was the reason why the very sight of his grandmother sent every positive thought out of his mind. The lady was a cold hearted monster; vampires were less likely to bite your head off then the grand Lady of the house.

Zero heaved a sigh. This was a bad time to be bringing up memories. He had no idea how long he was going to have to stay here and he was moments away from seeing the hag again. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. The clothing wouldn't have been his first pick or even his fortieth. They clung to his body almost like a second skin. The coulour of the jean was dark, almost black. When Zero had picked them up, he couldn't even believe that they would fit him. The sweater was the worst. The yarn scratched against his bare arms, once again tightly fitted, a pale blue. He had been given another shirt to wear under it, but he knew the hag wouldn't think he was respectfully dressed to see his elders.

Zero wrinkled his nose at the coulour but then again he knew better to anger her on the first day.

Jeremy led Zero down the twisting halls. He wasn't sure why he insisted on leading Zero like it was his first time visiting, but again he didn't feel like arguing. Finally Jeremy opened a door leading into a large parlour.

"Master Kiryu is here to see you my Lady." Jeremy said before politely pushing Zero into the center of the room.

On one of the many settees sat a pale woman. Her white hair was pulled tightly into a bun at the back of her head. Her hands folded gracefully on her lap, her body turned in the opposite direction of Zero. The morning light was just emerging from behind the hills, lighting the dull coulour walls and the portraits of past family.

"Did you sleep well?" his grandmother turned her head slowly until their eyes met.

"Yes I did." Zero was thrown off guard by the simple question. He had assumed that the moment Jeremy had exited the room she would have commenced the integration.

"And I see that Jeremy did find you something more suitable for your stay, it suits you nicely." She patted the seat next to her, cueing Zero that it was now the correct time to sit down.

"I guess you could say that grandmother." Zero took the few steps between him and his grandmother and sat down a cross from her. "How long will this visit be?" Zero knew he wasn't supposed to be the one asking question, but the sheer idea of staying here where only small talk was allowed depressed him.

She gave Zero a look, warning him to remember his place. "I was hopping I could have a conversation with you seeing as I have not seen you since that unfortunate event."

"_You mean when you refused to take care of me?"_ Zero thought bitterly.

"However, since you brought up the topic, there are a few details I need to know of first."

"_Here is the woman I have come to know so well_," he gritted his teeth as the hag began her rant about what was expected of Zero.

"I have seen your previous school marks and exams and I have to say, I am not pleased at all by the effort you have placed into your schoolwork." She stood up, walking towards her desk placed at the other end of the parlour. "On the other hand, your marks jumped significantly when you had been placed in the night class and I would like to see them rise higher than what you had then."

"Of course." Zero was finding all this slightly humorous. He had his very own stocker; she probably knew every wrong answer he had ever written.

"I took the liberty of hiring you some tutors for every subject and one for your manners which I can tell by how you are sitting, need all the help they can get." The woman paused, making her way back towards the settees where Zero was, with an envelope in hand. "As long as you will be living under my roof, you are going to have to live by the few little rules that I have set up strictly for you safety, of course."

Zero took the envelope from her waiting hand, inside were around twenty glossy pages with photos of a person's face and what Zero presumed were their names. His grandmother had said a few rules, but it looked like she was trying to turn him into one of them.

"Saturday is the weekly ball. You will also attend as a part of the family. I will expect you to know every single guessed that attends by name and face."

Zero frowned. It was starting to sound as if he wasn't going anywhere fast. "But-"

"Don't interrupt me dear; let me finish what I have to say." She didn't say anything about letting Zero have his two-bits.

"I have been informed from the council that you will also be evaluated again to see how useful you could be. If you prove that you are a born hunter you will receive jobs, from the council, when needed. They are worried of how you will react to the Silverblood in the future and to the fact that you are human once more."

Zero missed what she said next because his thoughts were busy with the past statement. He had been starting to remember being a vampire. His dreams were haunted with the smell of blood and what he had done to Yuki. Still it seemed too unreal to him, to his current knowledge it was impossible to turn an ex-human human again, that is why there are vampire hunters going after the level E's.

"Zero, are you paying attention to what I am saying?" The hag took his silence as a no.

"As I have already said when you were so rudely ignoring me, you have been brought here to monitor your actions. Originally the council was going to send someone in to monitor you but those vampires refused to let anyone go near those brats."

"They aren't brats." Zero added in, but she kept going like he never said anything.

"It is all because of that Pureblood, no matter what they do, they will only cause problems for humans. I mean, take you for an example. None of this would have happened if he hadn't clung to you," she paused. "Well you are to blame too, you should have known better then to have a vampire as your lover," she sneered the word, Zero wasn't sure how more vampire bashing he could take before he did something worst then interposed his grandmother, "If you would call it that, he probably didn't even feel anything for you. I heard that when you ran away from school he didn't even go after you. What a-"

"Don't you dare talk about Kaname like that!" Before either of them knew it, Zero had raised his hand back, slapping his grandmother across the face.

The time in the room seemed come to a complete stop, Zero's action sinking into both of their minds. He could see a drop of blood on her pale skin, where a mark would certainly form.

Jeremy came bursting through the doors, grabbing Zero's shoulder and pulling him to his feet. He knew he should be sorry for hitting her, but at the moment he couldn't care as he was dragged out of the room.

Once the doors were closed and his shocked grandmother was far behind Jeremy began to scold him, still holding onto Zero's shoulder. "How could you hit your grandmother?" He yelled, turning another corner towards Zero's room.

He felt like being stubborn and didn't answer. Zero didn't need to answer Jeremy, a servant the manor.

"You are locked in your room for the rest of the day, you better have a well thought out apology for my Lady when evening rolls around."

With that the door slammed shut, clinking of the keys is a familiar sound as the door was locked.

Zero was fuming, how could she have said all of the garbage about Kaname? Over the years he had built up a significant amount of tolerance for the ranting the hag could dish out about Zero, never had he ever hit her, and she has said some nasty things about him.

All of this wasn't Kaname's fault, how could it be? It wasn't like he could watch over Zero all the time when Sara was around. None of this was, not even the fact that he had ended up stuck here was. Then again, he wasn't sure what happened to him and how the Silverblood entered his body or how it even worked.

Zero paced back and forth in the over-sized room. He wanted to have some answers about what happened, but he already knew that he wasn't getting any help from Jeremy after the episode in the parlour. He needed to talk to Kaname, surely if he behaved himself Zero should be allowed to send a letter to Kaname. His grandmother was still very old fashion as anyone might have guessed, so she has a letter carrier stop by every night to pick up the letters she had written over the day and drop any that were addressed to her.

He sat down at the wooden desk and pulled out the same parchment Jeremy had used for his note. Zero wasn't sure what he was going to write about, why he wasn't at school anymore, but all he wanted at the moment was to hear Kaname's thoughts. And with that, Zero started.

* * *

**A/N: Well... what did you think, was it as good as you all thought it was going to be. As you can tell I pushed up the date. I go tiered of waitting to hear everyones opinion, so here it is. And if any of you have are wondering, I did find myself a beta reader! You see, by the time I have everything typed up, I'm too lazy to go back and re-read. Jay usually knows what I typed too and doesn't what to help... but that is all in the past! Well tell me what you thought of it and if I have around 15 reviews... there might just be a second chapter up by the tenth. I already have the second chapter half written  
Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Maybe hitting his eighty-seven year old grandmother hadn't been such a great idea.

This was Zero's conclusion after sitting in his room for three hours, deep in thought. A small kernel of anger and frustration had started to form in the pit of his stomach, eating away at his resolve. The scene with his grandmother in the parlour had been, at best, a juvenile tantrum. However, Zero still couldn't bring himself to feel any amount of guilt for his actions.

He had spent the morning hours sitting on the window ledge staring out across the garden. The greenhouse was his favourite place to go outside of the house, at least for the moment. He wished he could be the young boy who could climb down the side of the manor. Zero peered of the edge, he could easily jump down his room was only two stories above ground. Though, there would be no easy way to climb back in.

Zero looked down to the letter on his lap. After much internal debates he had given in to the urge of writing to Kaname. He felt a little ridiculous going this far, even though he had just seen Kaname less then twenty-four hours ago, but he needed some type of contact with him. He wondered if Kaname would even care if he wrote to him, maybe Kaname would rejoice to finally be rid of the distractions that he brought.

The teen pushed the thought aside he wasn't about to back down. He had placed tremendous effort into writing his note to the Pureblood. Suddenly, paranoia ripped through him, cursing though him at the thought of Kaname actually reading his note. What if he misinterpreted his meaning, or didn't even bother to write one back?

Zero's worrying was interrupted by a knock on the door. "My Lady is ready to see you again. Please follow me."

With a sigh Zero stood up, shoving the note into his pocket. He hoped Kaname was having a better time by himself.

For a second time Jeremy escorted him through the corridors. Zero's grandmother looked up from her desk when he walked in. He opened his mouth about to begin his apology speech when he is cut off.

"I forgive you, I stepped out of line."

Zero stood in the parlour completely surprised. He had slapped her no more then two hours ago, usually when he did something stupid or completely unreasonable it took his formidable grandmother a good twenty-four hours to calm down and talk normally again.

The old woman returned to her work, probably writing invitations to some ball or thank you notes. He continued to stand, watching as her pen worked furiously across the notes. When he had first arrived in the parlour he had an idea why his grandmother wanted to see him, but now he was at a loss.

Finally she put down her pen and looked up at the awkward boy standing in front of her desk. "Have you had anything to eat today?" she had called on Zero as soon as he had woken that morning, then had been sent to his room after the little scene. She didn't think Jeremy had thought to bring anything to him.

"Not yet, I am not hungry, though."

She rolled her eyes at this, Zero always brought out the worst in her behaviour. "Nonsense, you will have something to eat. Dinner will be ready soon, after that there is something else that I need to discuss with you."

Zero nodded. There was nothing that he could say. Silently he left the parlour, almost running into Jeremy who had been standing too close to the door, eavesdropping into the conversation. He began to lead Zero back to his room, but he insisted he knew the way back.

He began to lead Zero back to his room. Zero, indignant, shook his head firmly.

"I believe that will be all, Jeremy. I'm sure that I wont lose myself in the corridors." Jeremy's lips pressed firmly together but he nodded.

"As you wish."

Zero walk the way back in silence, content in knowing there was only a couple of hours until he could send Kaname his letter.

Supper came quickly and as Zero had expected, it was over the top. His dear grandmother tried to make small talk once again with him. He welcomed the lack of substantial conversation. This way he didn't need to pay attention to what was being sad, and could focus his thoughts on a certain vampire that seemed, all of a sudden, very far away and out of his reach.

As sunset approached the Devil's Pit , with it's last rays of light warming Zero's face he stood in the foyer competing two tasks: waiting to give his letter to the mail carrier and avoiding his 'dear grandmother' who had wanted to see him immediately after dinner.

This letter had turned out to be more of a pain than he had originally expected, spending the first hours double checking what he had written and making sure his writing looked normal but not too carefully done he didn't want to look as if he was trying too much. As the time approached to be rid this burden, he was plagued by second thoughts.

Zero was starting to feel the frustration with his self again. The letter shouldn't be such a big deal as it was turning out to be. He had written the letter to let Kaname know that he was alright and that the vampire didn't need to worry. The second part was asking for… a description. This had been where Zero ran into the trouble. His question for Kaname was a rather awkward one for him to ask, from someone who had so much pride as Zero did.

Zero wanted to know…

"There you are!" Jeremy said not even trying to hide his annoyance with the teenager. "Do you enjoy frustrating me? My Lady has had me searching for you for the past twenty minuets." He let out a huff.

"I got lost," Zero lied, turning his attention back towards the now empty mailbox and the truck driving away. There had gone his last chance to recover the letter.

Jeremy sighed, also knowing Zero had lied. "Then," He said trying to calm his voice, "would you please follow me?"

Zero turned without argument, passing Jeremy and headed toward his grandmother's favourite parlour in the west wing. The last line he had written to Kaname, he was now regretting.

_Please don't come looking for me. I'll be back soon as I can._

A half an hour latter Zero was still sitting in the parlour. The sun had completely set and it was now the stars and the moon's turn to shine. Thankfully he could soon rest his weary eyes and forget that Kaname was just starting his 'day'.

"Thank you," The boy said as one of the numerous maids filled his teacup. It was a custom for tea to be served every night at 7:30 sharp or the hag would give the 'look' to Jeremy. Everyone in the manor knew once the 'look' was given you had around sixty seconds to find a safe place to hide from the angry yelling British servant.

"Do you remember the first time you visited the manor Zero?"

How could he not? He had spent the entire night exploring the halls and towers with Ichiru. In the end the two had gotten lost and ended up sleeping on the floor. When Zero had woken up, they were back in their rooms, tucked into their warm beds. At the time their mother had said jokingly 'if you want to pass the age of ten, don't leave your rooms'.

"Yes I do." Zero was curious to where this conversation was going. Since he had been dragged back from his spot in the entryway, the only subject his grandmother had talked about was tomorrow's schedule. He was glad for the sudden subject change.

"Ichiru had such a terrible cold that night, and then you dragged him all around. I always felt that boy was far too weak."

That is one way of thinking. The hag hasn't seen Ichiru since the Christmas before their parents died. Of course she knew he was alive, but no idea of what he did during the time.

She let out a sigh, "It would seem as though your brother has found his way into more than enough trouble to last him three life times."

"Oh," This was already a known fact to Zero. It was evident from what had happened at the academy.

"That is why I have decided that Ichiru will stay here too, since I am looking after you, I might as well add the other trouble maker."

At this same time a car pulled up in front of the manor, Jeremy sighed, he was having a hard enough time keeping one of the Kiryu boys in check why did he need the half?

"Good evening young master Kiryu," He said putting on his usual delighted voice, saved for greeting individuals. Of course for someone like Ichiru who grew up listening to Zero complain about the old man's infamous mood swings and unpleasant character he wasn't fooled by the soft, cheerful voice for a second.

There were two options for which someone like himself could respond. A polite and expected 'Thank you, and good evening' or even the less formal 'Good to see you again Jeremy, how have you been?' Please, why would Ichiru Kiryu be polite and completely boring when he could live a little?

"Save it for someone who cares old man." Ichiru smirked, as both of his feet touched the gravel circular driveway to hell.

* * *

"Oi, Zero wake up! The old goat wants you up and ready for our classes in half an hour."

Zero woke with a start as two hands on his shoulders began to roughly shake him.

"Ichiru?" Slowly he opened his eyes, staring almost at an exact duplicate of himself.

"Yep, now get up. I had told her I would have you up and ready hours ago."

"Why didn't you wake me then, you moron?" Zero said letting his annoyance show in his voice.

He raced into the bathroom. Ichiru followed a few steps behind.

"I tried, but you didn't wake up. So I let you sleep, but man I'm glad I don't sleep in here with you anymore. You are a terrible sleep talker Zero."

Zero face flushed. He hadn't realized he even did those kinds of things anymore.

The rest of the day went surprisingly well for the Kiryu twins. The classes, to Zero surprise, were fairly easy to understand. The hag even stayed out of the way and Jeremy seemed to turn around whenever he would meet the two. Zero was going to have to ask what Ichiru had done already to make Jeremy back off.

Ichiru blocked the sun from his eyes as the two walked threw the garden. Coming to the manor had been better then he expected. When he had been told he was going to have to stay with his grandmother Ichiru had flipped out.

The room was anything but silent, but the first day had been…fun. The thing that had worried Ichiru about coming here the most was the little detail of his twin, who he had tried to force his feelings onto Zero, which had turned out to be a disaster and landed both of the brothers trapped here.

Ichiru felt completely responsible for Zero being split apart from Kaname, as it reminded him when Zero would leave for days on end with their master learning how to be a hunter. Just the night before a vow in blood was made, evident from the gash on his wrist, that he would change the fact that Zero was suffering.

Zero noticed his little brother staring off into space, they were supposed to be memorizing the names and faces of the entire list of guests for the weekly ball held at the manor out in the garden, but in the end it had turned out into a walk through memory lane. Zero eyes came across the grave markers; this also brought Ichiru out of his daze.

"How nice of grandma, I guess in her eyes I'm dead." Ichiru said bitterly kicking one of the white crosses.

"At least she knows you're alive now." Zero glanced over at the road leading to Devil's Pit. He had spent the day wishing that somehow there would already be a letter from Kaname, but it was only going to make it worse when nothing showed up.

Ichiru noticed Zero glance towards the road for what seemed like the thousandth time. With a sigh he placed his hand on the depressed boy's shoulder. It had only been two days and Zero was a mess.

"You still love him, don't you?"


	4. Chapter Three, Part A

The Awakening- Chapter Three

Something was wrong. None of this made any sense to the night dorm vice-president. Lately, groups of vampire and humans have been arriving at the Academy looking for Zero.

Ichijo sat across from the guest for the sixth time in the past 24 hours, so he took his chance and ask the question that had been burning in the vampires name since the 3rd visitor.

"Why are you interested in Kiryu whereabouts?"

The man in front of him simply brushed the question away, saying that matter only concerned their employer and the boy. The main reason Takuma was being bothered by the men in suits was the fact he wasn't a utterly certain which side they were from. It seemed all of a sudden everyone was interested in the surviving member of the fallen Kiryu clan.

Ichijo was about to head back to the door when someone else approached him and spook in a timid voice.

"Is Mr. Kuran here attending the night class?"

Ichijo was taken aback by his question. Why would they be looking for Kaname and not Zero? Could it be that one of the night class students spilled the beans about their relationship, but if that would have been the case they would know that Kaname attended the school and would not have sent someone to see where the Pureblood was.

He took a better look at the man, he seemed different at a second glance. He wore navy trousers and a ratty sport coat. It wasn't possible for someone dressed like himself to be included with the others, Ichijo's shoulders relaxed, there was no danger with this guest.

"The dorm president is busy at the moment, I can take a message for you if you like." Ichijo said with a sigh, no matter how perky he usually is, when you are up in all hours of the day, you too would be a little irritated. The dorm secretary. Sounds like that should be his job and not the vice-president, but it was better him the Kaname though. As most of the night class know the calm and collected dorm president vanished with Zero, the one soul the proud Pureblood cared for.

"No, I have a letter for Kuran from my master." The man held out his hand were a envelop lay on his outstretched hand.

Ichijo took the letter and examined it, there was no return address written on the outside, simply _Kaname Kuran _handwritten on the front. Kaname would be annoyed if there would to no way to contact the sender.

"Who is your mast-" Ichijo looked up from the envelope, but the man in the sport coat was already gone from his sight. "How rude…" The vampire mumbled under his breath.

"That is all the guest for tonight, if anyone else comes looking to speak with someone from the night class tell them not to hold there breath, I won't be seeing anyone until tomorrow night again."

The gate keeper nodded, with that Ichijo turned and headed back to the night dorm. Classes should have already started for the night class, but after dealing with the visitors Ichijo was in no mood to seat threw any pointless lectures he already knew.

"I'm back." Ichijo said after he opened his door to his dorm room. He had always had a room to himself, and enjoyed the peace it came with. The tiered vampire set the letter down on his desk, he would hand it to Kaname after class. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway, if it would have been someone important the sender would have been dressed a little neater.

Unknown to Takuma, he was not alone in his room as he flopped down on his bed. A certain vampire watched the motionless body ready to pounce. "Took you long enough, Takuma."

The voice was like music to Ichijo's tiered ears, he hadn't seen his little friend in a while. It wasn't like he had been avoiding the boy, it just turned out there was a new need for the vice-president of the night dorm.

"Ah, Senri, shouldn't you be in class?"

"I could say the same to you," Shiki stood up and moved silently to the side of the bed, "but if you would rather see me present in class…" His voice trailed.

Ichijo lifted his head and locked his gaze with the younger vampire. There were plenty of alternative instead of Senri leaving his side tonight.

The letter was utterly forgotten.

Class had just been let out and the night class students were on their way back to the dorms. The vampires walked in silence behind their president, Kaname Kuran, the only Pureblood attending Cross Academy. About a week ago the story would have been different, Kaname would be the one of the two Purebloods under the same roof. The night class had just lost two of their students, Sara Shirabuki, or as everyone called her, Shira-yucky. Sara was the other Pureblood who's whereabouts at the moment was a mystery.

The second student was Zero Kiryu, a vampire hunter who turned out to be a ex-human. Everyone was furious when they were told the hunter would be enrolled into the night class and to top it off Zero would be staying with Kaname. This made Zero into a marked man, but everything took a turn when the relationship between their president and the hunter.

This now bring us to the reason behind the eerie silence in the night class…

"How long to you recon Kuran mood will last?" Aido asked as he closed the blinds cutting off the only light in the room.

The six of them, Kain, Ichijo, Shiki, Tohya, Souen and Aido shared their worries for the dorm president and were currently trying to figure out what to do about the moody vampire.

"Well there isn't much we can do, Kiryu is gone again just when Kaname got threw to him." Ruka sat crossing her legs, watching Ichijo, who had called this 'Top Secret' conference trying to find some way to cheer the Pureblood.

"What we need to do is figure out where Zero is staying and drag him back with Kaname." Aido suggested.

Kain had been pulled into this mess by his cousin once again, he knew that Ichijo had more important things to be doing then worrying about Kaname, as shown by the mess of paper scattered around the dorm room, but Kain also knew when it comes to Kaname Kuran everything else can be put on hold.

"Easier said then done, if dorm president Kuran knew where Kiryu was, don't you think that he would have done so already?" Shiki asked with a sigh. To him this whole deal was getting annoying. He would gladly look around the country if that meant things would return to the way they were.

The Awakening- Chapter Three

**... I would hate to be the carrier of bad new, but Conner as moved back home with his Dad. Sad, I know. So if you are wondering why there hasn't been a new chapter in what seems like years...that is why. The loser tried to finish the chapter (third) before he got sent back, but moving is a hell lot o' work. The best we all can do is wait for him to work enough to get some cash to buy his own computer. Who knows how long that is going to be. I'll post what he has already typed on my laptop, but tha' the best I can do fer yall. Sorry. Remember this is done with out a bate.**

The Awakening- Chapter Three

Something was wrong. None of this made any sense to the night dorm vice-president. Lately, groups of vampire and humans have been arriving at the Academy looking for Zero.

Ichijo sat across from the guest for the sixth time in the past 24 hours, so he took his chance and ask the question that had been burning in the vampires name since the 3rd visitor.

"Why are you interested in Kiryu whereabouts?"

The man in front of him simply brushed the question away, saying that matter only concerned their employer and the boy. The main reason Takuma was being bothered by the men in suits was the fact he wasn't a utterly certain which side they were from. It seemed all of a sudden everyone was interested in the surviving member of the fallen Kiryu clan.

Ichijo was about to head back to the door when someone else approached him and spook in a timid voice.

"Is Mr. Kuran here attending the night class?"

Ichijo was taken aback by his question. Why would they be looking for Kaname and not Zero? Could it be that one of the night class students spilled the beans about their relationship, but if that would have been the case they would know that Kaname attended the school and would not have sent someone to see where the Pureblood was.

He took a better look at the man, he seemed different at a second glance. He wore navy trousers and a ratty sport coat. It wasn't possible for someone dressed like himself to be included with the others, Ichijo's shoulders relaxed, there was no danger with this guest.

"The dorm president is busy at the moment, I can take a message for you if you like." Ichijo said with a sigh, no matter how perky he usually is, when you are up in all hours of the day, you too would be a little irritated. The dorm secretary. Sounds like that should be his job and not the vice-president, but it was better him the Kaname though. As most of the night class know the calm and collected dorm president vanished with Zero, the one soul the proud Pureblood cared for.

"No, I have a letter for Kuran from my master." The man held out his hand were a envelop lay on his outstretched hand.

Ichijo took the letter and examined it, there was no return address written on the outside, simply _Kaname Kuran _handwritten on the front. Kaname would be annoyed if there would to no way to contact the sender.

"Who is your mast-" Ichijo looked up from the envelope, but the man in the sport coat was already gone from his sight. "How rude…" The vampire mumbled under his breath.

"That is all the guest for tonight, if anyone else comes looking to speak with someone from the night class tell them not to hold there breath, I won't be seeing anyone until tomorrow night again."

The gate keeper nodded, with that Ichijo turned and headed back to the night dorm. Classes should have already started for the night class, but after dealing with the visitors Ichijo was in no mood to seat threw any pointless lectures he already knew.

"I'm back." Ichijo said after he opened his door to his dorm room. He had always had a room to himself, and enjoyed the peace it came with. The tiered vampire set the letter down on his desk, he would hand it to Kaname after class. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway, if it would have been someone important the sender would have been dressed a little neater.

Unknown to Takuma, he was not alone in his room as he flopped down on his bed. A certain vampire watched the motionless body ready to pounce. "Took you long enough, Takuma."

The voice was like music to Ichijo's tiered ears, he hadn't seen his little friend in a while. It wasn't like he had been avoiding the boy, it just turned out there was a new need for the vice-president of the night dorm.

"Ah, Senri, shouldn't you be in class?"

"I could say the same to you," Shiki stood up and moved silently to the side of the bed, "but if you would rather see me present in class…" His voice trailed.

Ichijo lifted his head and locked his gaze with the younger vampire. There were plenty of alternative instead of Senri leaving his side tonight.

The letter was utterly forgotten.

Class had just been let out and the night class students were on their way back to the dorms. The vampires walked in silence behind their president, Kaname Kuran, the only Pureblood attending Cross Academy. About a week ago the story would have been different, Kaname would be the one of the two Purebloods under the same roof. The night class had just lost two of their students, Sara Shirabuki, or as everyone called her, Shira-yucky. Sara was the other Pureblood who's whereabouts at the moment was a mystery.

The second student was Zero Kiryu, a vampire hunter who turned out to be a ex-human. Everyone was furious when they were told the hunter would be enrolled into the night class and to top it off Zero would be staying with Kaname. This made Zero into a marked man, but everything took a turn when the relationship between their president and the hunter.

This now bring us to the reason behind the eerie silence in the night class…

"How long to you recon Kuran mood will last?" Aido asked as he closed the blinds cutting off the only light in the room.

The six of them, Kain, Ichijo, Shiki, Tohya, Souen and Aido shared their worries for the dorm president and were currently trying to figure out what to do about the moody vampire.

"Well there isn't much we can do, Kiryu is gone again just when Kaname got threw to him." Ruka sat crossing her legs, watching Ichijo, who had called this 'Top Secret' conference trying to find some way to cheer the Pureblood.

"What we need to do is figure out where Zero is staying and drag him back with Kaname." Aido suggested.

Kain had been pulled into this mess by his cousin once again, he knew that Ichijo had more important things to be doing then worrying about Kaname, as shown by the mess of paper scattered around the dorm room, but Kain also knew when it comes to Kaname Kuran everything else can be put on hold.

"Easier said then done, if dorm president Kuran knew where Kiryu was, don't you think that he would have done so already?" Shiki asked with a sigh. To him this whole deal was getting annoying. He would gladly look around the country if that meant things would return to the way they were.


	5. Note to Readers

'kay, first off I would like to thank all who reviewed my pathetic excusefor a story and I'm truly sorry to say that I have given up. I have been to busy to be bothered with this and being my last year in school, I want it to be my last. I'm sorry for all the people I am leaving hanging in the wind, but I can't even get the third chapter finished. If I ever work things out I'll start this story back up.  
**

* * *

**

**08-15-09: This can be ignored ^=^**


	6. Chapter Three, Part B

The Awakening- Chapter Three

Something was wrong. None of this made any sense to the night dorm vice-president. Lately, groups of vampire and humans have been arriving at the Academy looking for Zero.

Ichijo sat across from the guest for the sixth time in the past 24 hours, so he took his chance and ask the question that had been burning in the vampires name since the 3rd visitor.

"Why are you interested in Kiryu whereabouts?"

The man in front of him simply brushed the question away, saying that matter only concerned their employer and the boy. The main reason Takuma was being bothered by the men in suits was the fact he wasn't a utterly certain which side they were from. It seemed all of a sudden everyone was interested in the surviving member of the fallen Kiryu clan.

Ichijo was about to head back to the door when someone else approached him and spook in a timid voice.

"Is Mr. Kuran here attending the night class?"

Ichijo was taken aback by his question. Why would they be looking for Kaname and not Zero? Could it be that one of the night class students spilled the beans about their relationship, but if that would have been the case they would know that Kaname attended the school and would not have sent someone to see where the Pureblood was.

He took a better look at the man, he seemed different at a second glance. He wore navy trousers and a ratty sport coat. It wasn't possible for someone dressed like himself to be included with the others, Ichijo's shoulders relaxed, there was no danger with this guest.

"The dorm president is busy at the moment, I can take a message for you if you like." Ichijo said with a sigh, no matter how perky he usually is, when you are up in all hours of the day, you too would be a little irritated. The dorm secretary. Sounds like that should be his job and not the vice-president, but it was better him the Kaname though. As most of the night class know the calm and collected dorm president vanished with Zero, the one soul the proud Pureblood cared for.

"No, I have a letter for Kuran from my master." The man held out his hand were a envelop lay on his outstretched hand.

Ichijo took the letter and examined it, there was no return address written on the outside, simply _Kaname Kuran _handwritten on the front. Kaname would be annoyed if there would to no way to contact the sender.

"Who is your mast-" Ichijo looked up from the envelope, but the man in the sport coat was already gone from his sight. "How rude…" The vampire mumbled under his breath.

"That is all the guest for tonight, if anyone else comes looking to speak with someone from the night class tell them not to hold there breath, I won't be seeing anyone until tomorrow night again."

The gate keeper nodded, with that Ichijo turned and headed back to the night dorm. Classes should have already started for the night class, but after dealing with the visitors Ichijo was in no mood to seat threw any pointless lectures he already knew.

"I'm back." Ichijo said after he opened his door to his dorm room. He had always had a room to himself, and enjoyed the peace it came with. The tiered vampire set the letter down on his desk, he would hand it to Kaname after class. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway, if it would have been someone important the sender would have been dressed a little neater.

Unknown to Takuma, he was not alone in his room as he flopped down on his bed. A certain vampire watched the motionless body ready to pounce. "Took you long enough, Takuma."

The voice was like music to Ichijo's tiered ears, he hadn't seen his little friend in a while. It wasn't like he had been avoiding the boy, it just turned out there was a new need for the vice-president of the night dorm.

"Ah, Senri, shouldn't you be in class?"

"I could say the same to you," Shiki stood up and moved silently to the side of the bed, "but if you would rather see me present in class…" His voice trailed.

Ichijo lifted his head and locked his gaze with the younger vampire. There were plenty of alternative instead of Senri leaving his side tonight.

The letter was utterly forgotten.

***

Class had just been let out and the night class students were on their way back to the dorms. The vampires walked in silence behind their president, Kaname Kuran, the only Pureblood attending Cross Academy. About a week ago the story would have been different, Kaname would be the one of the two Purebloods under the same roof. The night class had just lost two of their students, Sara Shirabuki, or as everyone called her, Shira-yucky. Sara was the other Pureblood who's whereabouts at the moment was a mystery.

The second student was Zero Kiryu, a vampire hunter who turned out to be a ex-human. Everyone was furious when they were told the hunter would be enrolled into the night class and to top it off Zero would be staying with Kaname. This made Zero into a marked man, but everything took a turn when the relationship between their president and the hunter.

This now bring us to the reason behind the eerie silence in the night class…

"How long to you recon Kuran mood will last?" Aido asked as he closed the blinds cutting off the only light in the room.

The six of them, Kain, Ichijo, Shiki, Tohya, Souen and Aido shared their worries for the dorm president and were currently trying to figure out what to do about the moody vampire.

"Well there isn't much we can do, Kiryu is gone again just when Kaname got threw to him." Ruka sat crossing her legs, watching Ichijo, who had called this 'Top Secret' conference trying to find some way to cheer the Pureblood.

"What we need to do is figure out where Zero is staying and drag him back with Kaname." Aido suggested.

Kain had been pulled into this mess by his cousin once again, he knew that Ichijo had more important things to be doing then worrying about Kaname, as shown by the mess of paper scattered around the dorm room, but Kain also knew when it comes to Kaname Kuran everything else can be put on hold.

"Easier said then done, if dorm president Kuran knew where Kiryu was, don't you think that he would have done so already?" Shiki asked with a sigh. To him this whole deal was getting annoying. He would gladly look around the country if that meant things would return to the way they were.

"What have you been doing, your room looks like a tornado past threw here." Akatsuki plopped himself down on Ichijo's desk, taking the paper and folders thrown around the usual clean room.

A nervous chuckle came from the vampire. "Just close your eyes and pretend it is clean. That's who I have been looking at the current state." He went over to the desk and picked up a stack of papers sorting them carefully. "I haven't had time to deal with all the paper work of late. Too many visitors have been coming looking for Kiryu, I hope they give up soon."

The room turned silent at this, all realizing that the only way to solve their current problem is by finding the cause no matter what. Zero Kiryu.

Hours past as they sat in the room, they had moved on from the main topic to helping Takuma clean up the mess now living in his dorm room.

"Kain, can you bring this down to the main office, I forgot to drop it off yesterday." Ichijo gathered an arm full of paper of his desk.

With a nod Akatsuki took the load and was glad to leave the chaotic room, not that he didn't want to help out, cleaning wasn't really his thing.

***

Kaname Kuran was in a gloomy mood. This was coming to no surprise to any vampire or human student at Cross Academy. The news of a certain school guardian had been caught sucking faces with the Night Dorm President, had spread around the school in a matter of hours. Who would not want to catch a glimpse of the hottest sigh ever witness by any human known to date, but this fangirl dream soon came to an end when _he_ disappeared a second time. Now if there was one thing that annoyed a certain Pureblood more then Aido was when we would hear the Day Class students whispering to each other about how this was all effecting Kuran's unnatural glow and they all wished he would get over it and find some other gay lover so the daydream could start again. At the moment Ichijo was the number one for Kuran's new lover…

"And they all wonder why I'm angry…" Kaname Kuran the very vampire in question looked out the window in _his _old room where many times Kaname had walked in on _him _sitting here looking out at the brilliant sky.

A knock came from the door, no one pestered Kaname unless there was something that couldn't be dealt with otherwise. With a sigh, pushing his tiered body of the window edge, "yes?"

Ichijo's nervous head popped into view, "Good evening Kaname and how are you doing this evening?" Once again Ichijo had been voted the one to go see Kaname, funny how some things always worked out this way. He had tried to wiggle his way out of breaking the news to the Pureblood, but technically this was his fault for not realizing something this important until now.

"Just fine Ichijo, now what is it you want?"

"Um… I will only tell you if you promise not to hurt me, and if the situation would be revered, I would completely understand…."

The blank stare Ichijo was receiving was enough for him to continue talking.

"Well you see last night there was a guest here to see you with something from his master. As _you _instructed me to do I said you were busy and would contact him latter. He left but not before giving me a letter from his unknown master." Ichijo inhaled deeply he knew one of two things, the sender of the letter and a absolute idea of how Kaname was going to react when he found out the letter was from Zero.

"Continue…"Kaname moved to a chair, he had a sneaky suspicion that he was going to need to sit when the news was finally spilt.

"Well after he felt I headed back to my room and lost in the pill of paper work on my desk… Kain found it he was bring the paper work of the headmaster. He recognized the handwriting-"

Kaname mind did a double take, how could Kain know someone's handwriting of someone Ichijo has never met. Unless…

"The sender is Zero Kiryu."

What happened next to Kaname was done only by pure instanced. He shot out of his spot and snatched the envelope from Ichijo, only to push the confused vampire out of the room. Kaname ignored everything else that was said, all that mattered was that his beloved had not completely forgotten about him!

Slamming the door closed, he was back to the way he had suspected was fated for him. Alone. But this letter had changed things, the thick paper was so calming to Kaname. Slower he opened the letter.

_Dear Kaname,_

_I guess this would be the most effective way to speak to you._

_I have left without even saying good-bye, I am really sorry. I didn't have a choice if that makes you feel any better, my gra… guardian isn't a very pationent person._

_As you might already know I have been pulled out of Cross Academy to be observedby the concile. The reason is 'cause they want to knoew more about the effects of Silverblood on someone, this is all I can tell you about it because this is all I know myself._

_The other thing I wanted to tell you is that I haven't forgotten about you, Kaname. I ask you to stay at school. For safety reasons I can't give you my address, but every two days someone will stop by the Moon Dorm collecting mail, if you want to send me a message you can do so, but if not I completely understand how you feel for leaving you again. I just want to understand everything at my own pace, it isn't that I hate you or anything, I actually… never mind._

_Please don't come looking for me._

_Kiryu, Zero._

At this time neither of them knew how soon they would be together again.

* * *


	7. Chapter Four

The Awakening- Chapter

Something was different about the way a familiar set of eye's followed him, it was almost if the pair were waiting for him to stop and collapse under the sunless sky, passing on to a kinder world. This was what concerned him a bit. Those eyes would follow his silhouette in the dark past all of the empty bedrooms, past the ballroom, thru the front door and stayed a safe distance watching the silhouette watch the deserted road heading to places unknown all under the dark cloak of night.

This was becoming a trend for the Kiryu twin. Ichiru would follow Zero every night when he would sneak past the guards, slip outdoors and wait at the end of the long drive. He knew what his brother was waiting for and was worried how it would turn out.

On this particular night Ichiru decided to voice his concern. Slowly he closed in the distance. "Zero," his voice was shaky showing how unsure he was about this choice, "it has almost been two weeks."

"Who is counting." A tiered voice spoke for the silhouette.

Ichiru wasn't sure to be relieved for the answer or worried, but as he kept heading towards him the silhouette grew into an almost identical image of himself. "_He _would have written back by now…" Zero felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

Warmth, something he had not experienced in what felt like ages.

"I'm not saying _he _has forgotten about you, maybe he wants you to figure things out first." He added when Zero said nothing.

"I knew what you meant, it's just I don't think I'm ready to give up on wishing for something. Anything."

Ichiru flinched at these sad words. He had never understood why Zero could have such strong feelings for _that _Pureblood, strong enough to slowly dissolve the Silverblood's seal. Ichiru had decided that he would give up on Zerp because the vampire really did love his brother but it seemed as the days inched on one by one with no letter from the _loving_ vampire Ichiru's resolve began to waver. Waiting for the vampire to make up his mind about wanting Zero back was plenty hard with out Zero slowly sinking deeper into himself every night left alone not understanding why his heart needed this letter from 'Kuran'.

Ichiru sighed in annoyance with himself and pushed the strong urge to _comfort_ his only sibling back into the darkest place in his heart. If the vampire didn't come and claim Zero soon something was bound to happen that with out a doubt they would both regret.

"Come on Zero, if the deliverer was going to show this morning he would have already been here."

The older boy jumped in his skin. Ichiru had been so still he seemed to disappear into the black scenery. Zero had been doing his own thinking and was almost to the point of screaming out in frustration with his act showing such a desperate side.

"Zero?" The other tired again, this time was he graced with words and not a startled jump.

"I know, it…I was kind of hoping…" Zero tore his eyes away from the point were the ground met the diamond studded sky to face his younger brother.

Ichiru didn't need to hear the end of the sentence, he already knew what was going on the others head.

oOoOoOo

"Where did you boys sneak off to last night?" The witch's voice cut through the silence at the breakfast table latter that morning.

"You must be imagining things Nan. I hear people your age start to do that, don't worry completely normal." Ichiru gave the hag a sour smile before winking at Jeremy who looked as furious as her.

"Don't change the conversation Ichiru! I asked a question and I expect a proper answer."

"We-"

"I asked Ichiru to come with me for a walk last night, I didn't think of it as a problem Ma'am." Zero spoke before Ichiru had to say something stupid again.

Ichiru was about to correct his brother when he was interrupted again.

"Madame Kiryu," a man who looked and walked like a penguin began to speak as soon as he opened the door to the lesser dining room, "Lady Red has just arrived."

"Perfect timing, tell the dear that I will be waiting in the West parlour after she has had time to freshen up." The rare genuine smile spread across her face as she stood up and headed towards the door. "Show Lady Red to the room farthest away from Ichiru's for the moment Jeremy."

With the witch throwing orders left, right and center the room was emptied.

Zero glared across the table.

"What?" Ichiru threw his hands up in defence. This was his new habit, being a jerk to everyone who wasn't Zero.

"I'd wish you would stop making her so angry Ichiru." A shiver ran down his spine, Zero was glaring at him they had eye contact for the first time in for ever and a bush crept onto Ichiru face.

Ichiru pushed himself away from the table, "whatever." Running as soon as he was out of sight.

"Calm down!" He yelled to himself.

Zero stayed in the lesser dining room listening to Ichiru run down the servant hall.

"That was…odd."


	8. Chapter Five

**The Awakening**

**--**

**Chapter Seven  
**

* * *

**Ichiru's POV**

My sudden disinterest with supper could hardly be called sudden. Zero has been mopping around the manor for almost two weeks now and showed no signs of improvement. My brother had turned into nothing more than an empty shell, attending his lessons without fuss and meeting the hag's every expectation and demand. This was not the Zero I knew and loved. The once full of himself teen had transformed into this completely different person right before my eyes and as far as I could tell this was absolutely out of my control.

Walking down the halls of the magnificently decorated manor, I found myself fiddling with the cuff of my dress shirt. Gently my fingers pushed away the fabric to reveal a healing gash on my wrist. The pads of my fingers ghostly traced along the scaring tissue and I remembered my blood vow.

I would re-unite Zero with the Pureblood even if that meant losing everything I had. Zero deserved this one act of kindness from me. This was the least that could be given after what Sara and I had nearly killed him, but in the end took away the most precious thing Zero possessed even more than his own life.

His memories of Kaname Kuran.

What I needed to do was find someone else who could help without being found out by the vampires for the hunters. Slowly my eyes closed and I prayed to whoever was listening up above to get that good-for-nothing vampire to write back.

"I am glad you will be staying with us for the next little while, Lettie."

My feet froze to the marble floor as I heard Gran speaking to someone in one of the many parlour the mansion possessed.

"I am truly in your dept for your help."

Slowly I crept closer to the double door entrance.

"Finally I will be able to have a decent conversation around this place."

Oh yeah, Gran had said at dinner that there was someone arriving today, but who was it again? I stuck my head through the slightly agar door to peek at the mysterious guest.

* * *

**General POV**

Zero paced back and forth in his bedroom. After supper, since Ichiru had run off somewhere and he had already finished his school work for the day there wasn't really much for him to do.

The teen sighed and ran his unsteady hands through his silver hair. He was exhausted and was quickly reaching his limit before Zero would simply collapse without warning. For the past week his dreams have been filled with events that seemed a little to realistic for his liking. Two nights ago he had woken up with blood flowing freely from his wrist from two puncher marks that look a little too close for comfort of that of vampire fangs. Zero believed this was an acceptable reason to be worried since along with the gash on his arm, the unforgettable taste of blood lingered in his mouth.

This had been the part that stumped Zero. Fang mark on his body along with the taste of blood in his mouth. Why was he trying to suck his own blood? The bigger question was why on earth was he trying to suck blood begin with?!

Zero through himself down on to his bed, his face collided with the twenty-four pillows that were always perfectly arranged.

_What is wrong with me?_ The silver-haired boy wished to cry, a totally unfamiliar sentiment. Zero hadn't shed a single tear even at his parents' deaths or at the many morbid events that seemed to follow him. Crying was out of the question, but why had one simple misfortune awaken the unfamiliar sign of weakness?

Somehow he believed this was all the vampires fault because he never got around to sending a reply and therefore Zero's emotions were his cut-off point.

_Things couldn't turn worse._ The sad thing was, this was a sarcastic thought. The hag had spoken to him this morning that since she hadn't expected the twins to partake in the weekly dinner held at the manor she was expecting them both at the ball being held this weekend.

Luckily for the Kiryu twins would have a teacher for the week and wouldn't have to deal with their normal workload. As long as the teacher wasn't Jeremy, the world would be semi- normal.

Zero's slipped close and his body shut down for some needed sleep, although it certainly would not restful.

* * *

_"Zero," A voice called from down the hallway, "wait up!"_

_I turned my head ever so slightly and out of the corner of my eye, Ichiru was running after me. "Wait a second please Zero!" He called again once he noticed I had no intention of stopping for him._

_"What do you want?" I shouted back, "there is someplace I need to be." I pushed open the heavy fire doors and the evening breeze brushed my silver hair into my eyes._

_From the lack of my brothers annoying voice Ichiru had decided to leave me alone for a change, but this seemed like an unlikely event considering Ichiru hardly ever gave up what he desired._

_I quickened my pace and took the direct root to the night dorm by walking through the woods._

_Taking a deep breath through my nose trying to calm down my fast beating heart, the gate was in view now along with the night class looking rather bored and annoyed with the evening's events. Ichiru wouldn't dare walk into the night dorm to bother me, not with forty extremely bored vampires probably just waiting to have some fun._

_Before I was able to break out of the trees, a firm grip pulled me back into the dark woods._

_"Just listen to me, please, this is important." Ichiru whispered as he pulled me from the vampires sight._

_"I don't really have a choice, you have my attention?" I said dryly while I glanced over my shoulder seeing how far of a run I would have to do to get away from Ichiru._

_Had Kaname already gone inside?_

_"You need to watch your back Zero; Sayori has found a tube of Silverblood, you know what that is right?" He paused expecting an answer, but when I didn't give Ichiru one instead just glared at him one, he continued._

_"Silverblood is a type of vampire, extremely rare; they are the purest form of a vampire, even higher than Purebloods. The blood can turn any level of vampire into a human and sometimes they're other effects."_

_"So what, is she going to turn me human? Yeah, that is great, always wanted to be one." I rolled my eyes at Ichiru over reaction._

_"You don't understand," Ichiru through his hands in the air with annoyance, "if Sara were to mix in even just a drop of her blood, she would be able to control your every move even what goes through your head."_

_My body halted my attempt to break Ichiru's grasp. Somewhere at the back of my memory this seemed to be a repeating scene. The colour before my eyes began to fade and the ground began to crumble under my feet. Fear rose up inside me as I began to fall deep into the never-ending darkness._

**TBC**

**Edited by zerokanda**

* * *

**Okay, questions comments and even criticism are welcomed (trust me, I'm used to it). So this was the new chapter as I promised... any good? I supose that would be your call.**

**ReViEw PlEaSe~**


End file.
